NEON
by MysticalGlazedCandy
Summary: Neon was a trillionaire. His entourage world wide, and his empire was the world. This small club was a plaything to him. A quickie for the big boys. He can get whatever he desires and it's all because he owned what this world is founded on; power. The most efficient kind that is. No nemesis could survive. But a new threat has come, and She has his life!
1. Chapter 1

"Neon!"

"Neon!" She screamed.

I sigh longer than physically possible it seemed. "What? Umm what's your name again anyway?" I question with annoyance. This bed warmer was really working my nerves more than what she was really supposed to be working.

I turn over to witness her taken back blue eyes stare back into mine with shock. Her blond hair coating her face messily and I mentally gag. She smelt like pure sweat. Her hair stringy and damp. Disgusting...

"Grace?" I gruff.

A loud deafening slap seized the air, and I groan in pain. The bitch slapped me!

"It's Claire you asshole!"

As I rub my cheek she tumbles out the bed in anger. Throwing her shoe at me before walking over to the small bathroom in the loft.

Damn hoes, they never have any respect these days. She had one job and couldn't even do that right. I think she had more fun than me really.

What a shame.

She was a looker when she wasn't looking like a wet dog. And that of course that was only when she lacked makeup, and wonderful dry skin. Wet shit looked weird on girls to me. I don't even fucking like pools. What am I even talking about?

Oh right, bullshit that can't make me money.

"Fuck," I groan. Rubbing where she hit me.

All before getting out of the blankets, and ripping the sheets off the bed. I threw them in the washer as I didn't want the smell of old sex fucking up the place when my partner Rudy got back.

It was a ground rule we both established and I thank god for it.

"Hurry up! Then grab your clothes and get out!" I holler, I was outside the bathroom door and I heard a growling sound came from inside. What is she? A dog?

I roll my eyes, and proceed on my way to the kitchen area to make us breakfast. Yes, i'll make her some food. She did do something at least, and I'm not a complete douche. I'm just an asshole with money, and expectations. It got me where I am today so I mean fuck off if you're feeling froggy. I was a trillionaire, learn to respect it.

I continue to cook though, and when she came out I fed her in the quiet. She merely grumbled while we ate, and while she packed...

"You should really learn how to humble yourself. You'll mess around and lose your blessings if you keep being the way you are."

"Oh, since when did hoes start preaching holy messages?"

"Fuck you Neon," She snapped.

"You already did."

She screamed then. I ignored her and walk her out the door. Being petty as I am, while I closed it I made sure to say a lovely, "Goodbye Grace!"

"It's fucking cla-"

I shut the door in her face.

What the hell was she calling me for anyway? Must not have been that important. I sigh again and make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready to meet the dream team. Today was going to be a good day.

When I made it to the club me and the boys were supposed to meet up at, I realized it was just another dumb "make me release a load place." A quickie for the men before we traveled to another city for the weekend.

"Hey Rudy, where the hell are you? And seriously? Another one? After this morning I don't think I can take much more." I huff into my phone.

Leaving him a voice message with distaste still my mouth as I look up at the neon lit place. Music blasting outside of it's doors as the bouncer let people come in a few at a time. How are we going to get work done like this? Seriously. I work with idiots sometimes.

I end the call, and shove my phone into my pocket as I walk up to the bouncer.

"Excuse me buddy, but you're going to have to get in line like everyone else. Sorry." He shrugged.

Some man waiting in line agreed with a loud "Yeah!" and it worked me up severely. Good, time to ruin someones life today.

"I'm Neon." I begin.

" You answer to me "Buddy" so me getting into my own fucking club shouldn't be a problem. Do you not see my face on that billboard over there? But you know what? What a real problem is, is the fact that this monstrosity decided he could fix his mouth to say anything to me."

They both looked shocked, and leaned in to get a better look at me after looking at the billboard. The guy in line wasn't haven't though, and proceed on his insulting. The bouncer simply looked down in shame.

"Yeah, well screw you anyway! Who are you to dictate who I talk to asshole?"

"Watch your mouth," I warn.

"You ain't shit!"

"Bitch please, my shoes cost more than the price for your disgusting organs. Which I own by the way. I own the ground you walk on. The pot you take a shit in, and this club you came to make girls bitch in. Step back, and keep your mouth shut. The air will smell fresher that way," I say acidly.

Waving my hand dismissively in emphasis. What I was not was in the mood to fiddle around with some beer bellied child.

"Punk!"

He ran at me with his fisted raised, but I dodged easily and hit him the gut. The line behind him started screaming as I threw him down and stomped my foot harshly on his head. A cracking sound erupted and everyone went quiet then.

"My fucking nose!" He squealed, under my foot in agony. A sadistic smile formed on my face and I smash harder then walk over his body like nothing happened. Making my way to the bouncer.

"May I go in now?"

"O-of course sir! I'm sorry, forgive me for my actions. I had not recognized you." He stuttered. I simply nod in sympathy for once and wave my hand.

"Forget it, just bring nosebleed to the red room. We will deal with further complications later. What is your name?"

"Henry," he uttered.

"Splendid. Let's be on our way-"

"Neon! Neon, what the fuck?" a masculine voice interrupted me. It blared through the chatty crowd next to me and I turn to the side to see Rudy getting out a limo with a young noir hair boy. Contrasting with Rudy's red hair.

"Rudy, how...great to see you. You're late you know," I grin. He was always late as hell. But he worked better than myself sometimes. An excellent partner.

Who the hell was this bootlegged boy though?

"Yeah, good to see you too. I see your still beating up citizens..." he noted. With a tang of disdain added to it.

Looking at the howling bloody buffoon on the ground. He really couldn't judge me for my actions. But If he wanted to play that game then so be it.

"I see you still carry around boy pussy," I nodded at the young boy. Whose faced turned bright red. With fluster or anger I wasn't quite sure yet.

"Jealous?" He chuckled.

"Never, i'll always be top priority anyway."

And I was. I'm Ceo and he was my partner. He was closer to me than anything. Especially playthings. We were family.

"Touche bastard. You couldn't just asked who he was, and tell me to stay out your business?"

"Nah, that's no fun, and I love making things hard for you." I smiled.

"I know, let's move on now shall we?" Rudy suggested. I nod in response.

"Agreed."

We were in the red room now. Neon red lights lit it up beautifully, and nosebleed man hung on a chain on the ceiling over our wooden table. Our chairs a comfy circle, and boy pussy seemed to be fidgeting way too much. Great, he brought a smoker. In a club full of loud music, and hoes. How are we so successful?

"Oh, stop pouting Neon. And his name is Dallas. Keep your claws from sinking in. He's an apprentice," Rudy smirked. Throwing back some expensive whiskey. Then refilling the glass.

"Boy pussy, when are the other men joining us?" I ask.

Rudy rolled his eyes with a head shake, and the youngster still looked bright red. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You going to answer me boy?"

"I only answer to Dallas, sir." He mouthed.

I lifted my brow, and Rudy choked on his drink. So many this boy had balls...interesting.

"Dallas then, where are the other men?" I try again

The boy Dallas cocked his neck then answered with a simply I don't know. Rudy decided to speak afterwards when he saw irritation in my face.

"Ice storm, they are being held back on their flight."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were screwing goldilocks, and I had paper work."

"You know this isn't how we do business, Rudy," I pipe. He put his hand up surrender like.

"I know, but shit happened okay? Can we just relax one more day before we bust our ass non stop again? Dallas never gets out either. He's a fucking prude!"

"Hey!" The boy yelled. Nosebleed groaned above us.

"Shut up! Damn!" I boom.

Everyone goes tense and shut their mouths at my show of rage. My hand had slammed hard on the table leaving cracks on drinks still jiggling from the blow. I take a swing at mine before I answer again.

"Fine Rudy, go will him and party. Screw a hag, and then lets talk business for real next time! I can't do shit without the rest of the team here with input!" I scold. Putting my hand through my hair. Fucking idiots.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He nodded.

"Don't be sorry, be better. Now get going. I'll see you later on," I dismiss.

Rudy's red curls bounce as he agrees and takes Dallas with him out the loud music blaring doors so they could go party.

"And use a rubber!" I holler as they leave. I didn't need them dying or getting sick over some stupid party fling.

I hear nosebleed groan again above me. Blood trickling down the chains dangling him. I smile and whip out my hand blade from my coat as I look up at him.

"Time for some fun time, yeah?"

He merely struggled in resistance as I gutted him over and over again. Eventually cutting out his tongue and getting the bouncer to mail it to his address. I saw his wedding band and I'm sure his wife back home would love to know where his nasty little tongue went. I sent a detailed letter on why it happened too. I'm considerate like that.

Off to the loft again, well the other loft. I'm sure Rudy will be using the game one for his games with whoever tonight. I just want to go home and sleep.

I walk smoothly across the street with no worries. It was dark and around this time most people were either at home or out clubbing at one of my sites. This current place was a more deserted part though and It stayed quiet at night.

I hear graveling under my shoe as I continue in my stride and I smile. Earth was the only dirty thing that was holy all at once. Able to be horrifying yet praised. Earth was my idol. My envy.

I dwell on my thoughts until something smashed into me; hard.

"What the hell?" I mutter.

Rubbing my head as I laid under the light pole on the sidewalk. A body laid heavily on mine and it was push the air out of me.

"Fuck! Get off!" I snarl.

A squeak filled the silent air as I pushed the body off.

I lift up to see a girl on the ground covered in bruises. Lying naked and panting. Her eyes a clouded over purple. I could tell she was blind. What got me though was how beautiful she was. Her grey curly hair a swrilig about her face in the wind. Her tan caramel skin glistening with sweat. It was the embodiment of beauty to me. And I hated wet shit.

"Why are you naked?" I ask softly. I think it was a valid question.

"They took my clothes," she coughed up. Blood lining her lower lip as she trembled. I left like as asshole if I looked at her body. So I kept my eyes on her face. She stayed lying on the floor panting with tears flooding her eyes.

"Help me," she squeaked.

I felt something inside of me pull, and I simply nod and began to lift her onto her feet. Handing her my suit jacket and tearing off my tie to tie it around her waist. She stayed quiet and let me do everything.

"Did they touch you as well?"

"They drugged me, and put me in the woods. Please sir, I can't see anymore! What,...do you know where I am?" She shivered. Looking everywhere but me. Who was right in front of her.

I saw more water bubble up in her eyes, and I felt even worse after I told her our location. "Jackson town."

"I don't know where that is," she bawled softly.

I brought her into my arms and lifted her up. As her legs kept shaking and looked too bruised to be sturdy enough to keep walking on.

"I umm, I don't know what to do," I say. And it was true. I'm not the helping person and she could have been raped for all I know.

"Please I just...I'm so tired. Everything hurts...I'm so-" She seized up in my arms. Gasping in shock, and then tears fell as she passed out.

"What the fuck?" I blurt

Did that seriously just happen? I guess all that's left to take her is my house...fucking great. Damn man, what is about this girl that has me wanting to do everything for her?

I shake my head at the thought. I'm and idiot who's hormonal. Get over it. I make the trip to my loft with the girl in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched her. Her chest going up and down as her fleshy lungs within pushed air in and out of battered body. Working hard constantly to keep her alive and functioning. Her closed veiny lids fluttering under the rapid eye movements of REM sleep.

It was exquisite. It made me angry too. Two parts of me were fighting each other right now. The good part of me that wanted to help her. Cater to her until she got back on her feet; literally. And the other part of me? Well that was a different story.

I wanted to burn her alive. Set fire to her after I torture her. Skin her and use her to my advantage. I wanted to-

"Mmmm" she mumbled.

I look at the woman on my black loft couch. The rays of the sun shining off her grey curls as if they were thin slices of silver. I let a smile form.

"Morning love, I see you have awaken." I say, I didn't recognize my own voice.

It was like I was a good person. A innocent man who was in love or some shit. That's not me. I'm fucking Neon. I kill people for fun, not save naked blind women from off the street.

"W-where am I?" she stuttered.

Getting up abruptly and pulling the covers I placed on her up to her chest. No she was not naked. She was in one of the hookers clothes so I can understand why she'd feel...exposed. However, she needed something and I hadn't prepared for this shit.

So I get down on my knees and start to pet her head to calm her down. That's what you do to calm women down right?

WRONG.

She ducked my hand and started crying some more. I look at her in pity. She was probably touched or some shit like that.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'll be good. I'll be good okay!" She screamed. Putting the covers over her tan body and ducking into the couch in a panicked escaped.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm Neon darling. The guy you bumped into yesterday remember?" I ask. She kept shaking and crying.

"G-guy? Jackson town guy?"

"Yes love, that guy. My personal doctor is coming to check you out. Do you remember what happened? You said something about the woods?" I reply. Still stroking her covered body warmly.

It was like a murderer eating icecream but for some reason. I felt drawn to her, and no not like some"The Notebook" cliche bullshit. I mean really drawn. Like she was someone important. Like I owed her my life...Fuck I'm weird.

This is weird.

"All I remember is lights. Things...they are hunting me. They follow me though the woods. They touched me and It felt cold but sharp like a blade. I hurts...everything hurts." She cried.

And I just catch her accent. Strange as fuck as it was I just think she lost her marbles when some dicks raped her in the woods.

DING DONG.

My door bell rang, so I tell her shivering body I'll be right back after giving her one last pat. I open the door to find my doctor as expected. Doctor Lee, the best in the world at his job. There was nothing he couldn't fix, and lucky for me he happens to be one of my closest friends.

"Hey asshole. Fuck do you want calling me this EARLY in the morning?" He said. I began to laugh.

"I need you to check this chick for me, and you're MY doctor. MY bitch. I call you when I want. Stop complaining and get your ass in here. I know you're happy to see me."

"Pssh, I'd fuck a horse instead of seeing you If I could." He dismissed.

"Go fuck a horse then." I began to turn around and head back to the couch. "Just check her first and I might pay you more."

"Now THAT is a deal." He shouted, coming in and slamming the door behind him laughing.

"Sick fuck," I chuckled. Sitting on the floor next to the woman.

After we had got her to calm down due to the new stranger in the house. I finally convinced her we wouldn't hurt her, and Lee took her to my medical room in the loft to do check ups.

(Never knew when you might need it right? My life gets crazy often and I get shot at on the regular.)

I waited outside till he told me to come in the room. She was passed out again on the mental table in the off white and blue place. Lee looked at me with a serious expression.

"Where did you find this woman?" He demanded. I look at him like he's fucking nuts.

"I told you she bumped into at that street light in Jackson Town."

"What was she doing?" He asked.

"Crying and shivering like she was earlier. Why? Fuck is this about?"

"This woman has all mutated blood cells in every part of her body. Her bones are flexible and outlined in a transparent state. She has EIGHT different lids within her eyes. Her nails are retractable. Her hair cells carry some weird bacteria that fucking glows under my microscope and her skin...well." He paused.

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell are you saying?"

"Just come look alright? Don't shit your pants either." He said. I scoff.

"Please, just get on with it. You're confusing the fuck out of me." I say. He laughed dryly as I followed him to the metal table.

He pulled out a scalpel. I look at him like he's grown to heads. What was this dumb ass doing?

"Fuck are you doing Lee?" I ask.

"Just watch okay! Trust me. I'm the best for a reason dammit. I swear, only you doubt me. It's really annoying you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just show me what the hell you're trying to show me." I reply. Looking at him with a stern face. He tilted his head smug.

"Fine." He said. Then brought the blade down on her chest before I could stop him. Automatically, a blue shock way surged forth and threw us back against the wall. The glass shelves breaking as items fell everywhere.

What got me though was her fucking skin. It had turned pale white with glowing blue symbols tattoos all over her limps. And yet, through all the chaos just caused she still seemed sleep and unfazed.

I cough up some blood from landing against the counter hard; fuck.

"LEE! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" I boom. Getting up slowly through the flickering lights. He was groaning on the floor.

"I don't fucking know!" He yelled.

I coughed again. Walking towards her with a small limp. I looked down at her body that was wrapped in the medical shrubs. Her skin still alien like to my eyes.

I bring my hand down to touch her pale face. Her black skin and oddly grey curly hair now gone. Now replaced by new form. Black wavy hair being the most noticeable. Also her high cheek bones and now off rose lips.

"What are you?" I whisper.

Shit just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
